Princess Melfina
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: Princess Melfina is the pride of her kingdom, yet one night she meets Gene Starwind and her life is forever changed. Then she finds out that she must marry another. Between invading conquerors and forbidden love, Melfina is bound for an adventure. J/A
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any of its characters. Anyways, this Fic is about a beautiful princess named Melfina who is betrothed to the prince of a distant country, yet she wishes not to marry. It's one of those little fantasy fics. Please read and review.  
  
In all of the kingdoms that hath ever existed none could compare to the flourishing kingdom of Centari. The soil was rich, the land gracefully rolling, and the inhabitants were all of amiable character. The kingdom prospered under the rule of the timid and breathtaking Princess Melfina. Many a song had been written by the men of the kingdom extolling her beauty and kindness and many a poet had been inspired by her grace. Unknown to her people though, Melfina was quite unhappy. She sat on the ivory balcony of her palace gazing at the stars that night, and lamenting for her dilemma. It had been almost a year ago when she first saw him, the man that she had fallen in love with, yet being a princess restricted her from ever revealing her true feelings. Her mind flashed back unto that fateful day: It had been a day like any other at first, until her workload had become too cumbersome. Without a word to anyone, she had dressed like a common folk and fled the palace with the intent of never returning. That is when she met Gene Starwind. He was a mere repairman who would fix spaceships and such, yet to her he was much much more. He had treated her like an ordinary costumer, unaware of her true identity. It only took her five minutes to figure out that she had fallen in love with him. She told him her tale of leaving home, cautious though not to let him know whom she really was. He had been kind to her and finally convinced her to return home. It had been all so quick, and really there was no time for him to get to know her personality better. He would never know that she loved him. Thus, now and then she would sneak out of the palace under the pretext of doing some sort of royal business and watch him work, though he never saw her watching. It had been a year now since it had all started, and Melfina's hopes of ever having Gene as her prince had begun to fade. With the present news that she was too be betrothed to Prince Harry of a distant kingdom, it seemed as though someone had taken her heart and torn it to pieces. She gazed at the stars once again and wished to be anyone else but Princess Melfina.  
  
  
  
His muscles were aching after the long task he had just completed. Gene Starwind lay his tools back into their place and sat down to think. "She didn't come today," he thought sadly. He was referring to the lovely young lady who had strolled one day into his shop seemingly saddened. She had told him her tale of running away from home and he had consoled her and persuaded her to go back. In his eyes she was one of the most breathtaking girls in existence. Those chocolaty brown eyes and the raven black hair had haunted him ever since they had met. He would continuously see her spying on him, though he never let her know that he did. Lately, though, he hadn't seen much of her, and that worried him. "I hope she's ok," he thought, "I hope nothing is wrong." Yet, in his heart something kept telling him that something was wrong.  
  
  
  
"Prince Harry," the messenger said, "your Princess Melfina is due to arrive in a week."  
  
"Excellent," Harry smiled as he adjusted his crown, "my dear and beautiful Melfina will soon be mine." Harry motioned the messenger to leave, which he obediently did.  
  
"So, Melfina is coming," Count Ron, Harry's right hand in everything stepped out from behind the shadows.  
  
"Yes," Harry seemed tangled in his thoughts.  
  
Count Ron was worried about his closest friend, he didn't mention it but there had been rumors of a great conqueror that had his sights set on conquering every kingdom on the planet. If Harry kept thinking about Melfina, then he might be distracted and their kingdom might fall.  
  
  
  
Melfina regretfully walked away from the balcony and into the ballroom to meet with the ambassador of Geusha, which was Prince Harry's kingdom. She knew that soon she would be taken far away from her dear Gene. There seemed a twinge of worry on the ambassador's face and Melfina could not pick up what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" she finally asked.  
  
"Nothing Princess," the ambassador answered coldly.  
  
"Please tell me," the princess protested.  
  
The ambassador was forced to succumb, "There are rumors of the great conqueror Hazanko planning to take over every kingdom on our planet."  
  
Melfina's eyes lit up, if only that could happen, she would be relieved of her duties as a princess and be able to go live with the one she truly loved, yet even still it seemed that fate had other plans for the young princess.  
  
  
  
Ok, This would have to be my second attempt at an Outlaw Star fic. I really don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, I'm probably just going to see if anyone actually likes it! So please R and R and tell me how you like it and all.  



	2. Love and Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, (If I did, I'd be demanding that they put a subtitled version on TV or else… ^_~) Ok, here's Chapter Two… Sneak peek: Due to requests I'm bringing in Aisha and Jim into the fanfic… the others may very well soon follow if people want them.  
  
Melfina bowed lightly to the ambassador, "If you excuse me, it's getting a bit late and I feel I should retire," her words were eloquent like that of a noble princess. With that, she made her way to her bedchambers to sleep.  
  
  
  
Gene glanced at the clock; it was getting rather late and he should probably go to bed. Yet he couldn't, his mind was consumed with thoughts about "her".   
  
"Hey snap out of it Gene!" his partner's voice penetrated his thoughts like a sharpened sword. Gene looked up and stared into the young boy's deep blue eyes full of worry.  
  
"Don't scare me like that Gene," the boy said plainly pushing back his blond hair, "come on Gene, it's late."  
  
"I'm coming Jim," Gene answered nonchalantly zoning out again.  
  
"Something is bothering you," Jim replied giving Gene "the look".  
  
"Jim, I'm in love," the statement was terse.  
  
Jim's eyes grew as large as saucers, "WHAT?!?!" Sweat trickled down Jim's forehead, another case of Gene's puppy love.  
  
"It's not like the others Jim," Gene sighed, "she's different, she seems so young, innocent…. And her eyes just call out to me." Jim could see that obviously this woman had stolen Gene's heart.  
  
"Well, what's her name?" Jim interrogated.  
  
"I don't know," Gene started walking to his room. The last comment had caused Jim to hit the floor. How can you be so in love with someone and NOT know her name?  
  
"Wait up Gene!" Jim shouted running after Gene, he soon caught up though, "come on tell me more about this girl!"  
  
Gene grinned with that "that's for me to know" shine in his eyes. He entered his room and prepared to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Melfina stood adorned in white silk and diamonds, she looked stunning in her wedding attire. Her hair had a tiara of white roses with a veil the touched the ground. In front of her was the alter, and between the two was a long red carpet with gold trimming. Her heart leapt, she was marrying Prince Harry when she hardly knew him! He stood at the alter, waiting with his back turned to her. Her feet moved her forward against her will as if she wasn't in control. Tears built up in her eyes as she found to her horror that she could not stop walking towards Harry. All of a sudden a hand grasped her arm tightly and pulled her back. She looked up to see the man she truly loved smiling back at her. Her lover had saved her; happiness flooded her heart. And then she saw Harry, well not his whole face but just his mouth, which was curled into a spine-chilling smile. He was pointing directly at her lover. Hundreds of guards poured upon him and a few seconds her dear man was gone. Tears streamed down her eyes….. Melfina woke up and nearly jumped out of bed. She was panting and sweat trickled down her soft skin. It was only a dream- thank goodness. She stared at the clock, it was still too early to get out of bed. So she lay her head on her pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
The great conqueror Hazanko sat at his large round table in his underground base observing an interactive map of the planet. He had pinpointed the most pertinent kingdoms that needed to be conquered in order to secure the whole planet under his dictatorship. The first on his list was the kingdom of Nataliana, which was ruled by an old king, yet had a fierce army. His own army had been sent out just a few hours ago, marching towards the kingdom to take it over. Hazanko was rather confident that his army would penetrate that of Nataliana's and then he could move on to capturing the next kingdom on the list. He smiled in an evil manner and casually laid back on his chair, this planet would soon be his.  
  
  
  
"Wake up princess!" a famaliar voice beckoned.  
  
Melfina opened her eyes glad that she had been able to fall back asleep after her horrible nightmare. She looked up and saw her dear friend who always stood by her side, Lady Aisha.  
  
"Well, sleeping beauty finally decided to get up?" Aisha asked sarcastically.  
  
Melfina smiled weakly and nodded pushing the silk covers off her and getting out of bed. She gently smoothed out her light blue nightgown as she got up and headed towards the closet to change. In a few minutes she had changed into a stunning scarlet dress. It was sleeveless with rubies adorning the top and around her waist. Atop her head was a crown that matched the dress as well as matching ruby earrings and necklace. Her hands were covered by gloves as white as doves. Aisha smiled at her best friend, "Come on the ambassador wishes to speak to you some more about your marriage."  
  
Melfina sighed and regretfully followed Aisha out of the room.  
  
  
Ok! That's the second chapter! Please R and R, and I'll try to make time to write more. Well, Ja nata and thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! ^_^  



	3. Troubled Hearts

Chapter Three of Princess Melfina  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any of its characters. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. It's quite fun, and I've even thought about maybe a sequel if anyone wants one.  
  
"Wake up Gene!" Jim shouted shaking his partner.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up," Gene moaned getting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"You're still thinking about "her"," Jim said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"So what is it to you if I am?" Gene smiled warmly at the thought of the beautiful young lady.  
  
"Get back to reality Gene!" Jim sighed, "I can't have you daydreaming on the job, besides you don't even know WHO she is and if she loves you back!"  
  
"So?" Gene knew he was irritating his younger partner, "I have a feeling she loves me too."  
  
"A feeling?!" Jim seemed confused, "how do you know that?"  
  
"I just do," Gene said, the statement was terse and left Jim still perplexed. Gene Starwind jumped out of bed and prepared himself for another rigorous day of work.  
  
  
  
Melfina walked out slowly to meet the ambassador with Aisha in front of her. The ambassador seemed in a much better mood than he had the night before. He leaned over and gently kissed her gloved hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, last night I was a bit tense," he said yet there was still ice in his voice.  
  
"About the wedding," Melfina began to talk.  
  
"Oh yes, you are to leave in a week to go meet Prince Harry, your wedding is planned for the week after that. Everyone is so happy to have the two kingdoms of Centari and Geusha united. This way, the Conqueror Hazanko will not stand a chance!" the ambassador exclaimed. Melfina's heart only fell; she was to be wed sooner than she thought. "Prince Harry is very anxious to see you," the ambassador continued.  
  
"But I'm not anxious to see him!" Melfina wanted to shout but she kept her mouth shut for the sake of keeping peace. Aisha could sense the look of distaste on her princess's face.  
  
"Well, Ambassador, the princess needs to have breakfast, so I guess you two will talk later," Aisha replied escorting Melfina away from the ambassador. As soon as they had put enough distance between themselves and the ambassador Melfina burst into tears.  
  
"Why Princess," Aisha's eyes filled with worry, "what's wrong Melfina?"  
  
"I can't marry Harry!" Melfina declared in between sobs, "I cannot marry a man I do NOT love." Aisha sighed; she had yet to know what it meant to love someone. She gently patted Melfina on the back reassuringly. "Aisha, I met another," Melfina whispered, "he has the most beautiful flaming red hair, muscular arms, loving eyes."  
  
"What's his name?" Aisha asked filled with interest.  
  
Melfina paused for a moment, what was it the customer had called him? What was that name that she her heart beat out, oh yes it was Gene, Gene Starwind. "His name is Gene Starwind," Melfina answered. Yes, Starwind, like the dazzling stars above. She had yearned greatly to one-day sit under those stars with him at his side holding her in his strong safe arms. Wind, like a gentle zephyr that would blow through his fiery red hair as they gazed up at the stars together.   
  
"Gene? Eh?" Aisha smiled, "does he know that you are a princess?"  
  
"He doesn't even know I exist," Melfina sighed. She had never gotten the chance nor had the bravery to walk up to him and declare to him that she loved him. And that fact itself tore her apart.   
  
Aisha sighed for her friend's despair, "Come on Mel, let's go eat something, everything will be just fine." Melfina nodded following her friend into the royal kitchen. There was always an abundance of delectable cuisines in the royal kitchen but somehow; today Melfina did not have the heart to eat. Aisha hungrily dug into the mounds of breakfast pastries and donuts galore, but Melfina just sat down and sipped some orange juice out of a golden goblet. After a few minutes Melfina stood up and walked into her bedchambers. It saddened Aisha that she couldn't do anything to help one of her closest friends- but then again perhaps she could. She smiled a cat like smile to herself and walked off; she would not stand around and watch Melfina suffer.  
  
  
  
Hazanko reclined in his chair waiting for a transmission from his army; he stared at the hourglass he had set up, the sand was almost gone. Just as the last grain of sand passed through, a transmission was sent to him from his commander.  
  
Hazanko frowned, "What happened?"  
  
The commander smiled slyly, "I'm sorry if we worried you, the army of Nataliana was decimated easily, and the kingdom is now ours. Just one question, what shall we do with the king?"  
  
Hanzanko smiled in a most malignant manner, "Why, kill him of course!"  
  
The commander saluted, "Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
Harry had been rather anxious the past few days and it worried Ron that perhaps Princess Melfina would be too much of a distraction for Harry if Hazanko reached their kingdom. Perhaps he was underestimating the king though, if Harry felt that Melfina might be threatened, he would probably take a stance and crust Hazanko.   
  
"There's no reason to be worried," thought Ron pacing back and forth in the ballroom, "no reason at all."  
  
  
  
A figure draped in robes concealing their face surreptitiously left the palace of Melfina at noon that day with a very special purpose in mind. The figure walked into the city and soon was hidden from view by the crowds of people roaming around.  
  
  
  
Well! Here it is! This fic and the Rayearth fic are competing for which will get the next update; so tell me how you like this one. I'm off to think and write some more. ~ Lady Demosthenes   



	4. Aisha meets Jim

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star (but I think I'd like it if I did.) Ok, Here's another chapter! Please R and R!  
  
  
The hooded figure continued to roam through the city searching for something, or in particular a certain someone. Finally a sign caught the figures attention, it flashed "Starwind and Hawking". Yes, Starwind, that was the name, the hooded figure was sure of it. The hooded figure took off her hood to reveal a cat like face with white hair. "I'm gonna talk to this Gene guy," she thought, "and find out if he feels for Melfina what she feels for him." Aisha cautiously entered the place and looked around, at the same time listening for anything suspicious.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Starwind and Hawking enterprises, how may I help you?" a childish voice asked. Aisha looked left and right but could not see the speaker.  
  
Jim felt sweat develop on his forehead, "I'm down here."  
  
"Oh! I did not see you!" Aisha declared with her kitty like accent, "Are you Gene Starwind?" Secretly, Aisha wished he wasn't for it would be rather embarrassing for her princess to be in love with such small fry.  
  
"No, Gene went back to sleep," Jim moaned, he remembered how hard it was to wake him up in the first place, now he'd have to do it again.  
  
"So if you aren't Gene, who are you?" Aisha asked curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"My name is Jim," he held out his hand and Aisha shook it. Jim smiled, "Is there something you need repaired?"  
  
"Hmmm…," Aisha thought, "yes, I need to repair Melfina's broken heart." "Er, no," Aisha answered Jim, "I just kind of need to talk to Gene Starwind."  
  
"Oh, ok," Jim skipped away to wake up his dozing partner. "I've never met anyone like her," he thought as he opened the door to Gene's room. Sure enough, he lay in bed snoring without a care in the world. Jim carefully picked up the glass of water sitting next to his bed and poured it all over Gene's face.   
  
Gene jolted up from bed declaring, "What was that for?!"  
  
"That's for sleeping on the job," Jim chuckled, "now there's someone to see you."  
  
"Girl or Guy?" Gene asked.  
  
"Girl," Jim knew his partner well, he'd get ready quickly for a girl.  
  
"Ahhh, must be one of my many admirers!" Gene exclaimed rather seriously.  
  
"Yeah, Gene, that's just it," Jim sighed, "now hurry up and make yourself look more presentable." Gene got up and brushed his flaming red hair, then quickly washed his face. He casually strolled out to meet this visitor of his.  
  
  
  
Hazanko was very pleased, for his plans were being executed perfectly. He picked up a many faceted die, which had a name of one of the planet's main kingdoms on each side. "Let's allow luck to decide which will fall next," he snickered dropping the die. It bounced around a bit and finally stopped. The name of the kingdom on the top was "Centari". "Ah, Centari," Hazanko smiled, "if I recall correctly that would be the home of Princess Melfina."  
  
  
  
Melfina lay on her bed trying with all her heart to hold back the tears that were daring to flow from her eyes. Marriage to a man she did not love and she only had a week to get used to her doomed fate! She knew self-pity would not help her situation in any way, but at that moment she had no idea what else she could do. "Perhaps I should run away," she thought, but in her heart she knew that they would send search party after search party after her and that her efforts would only be in vain. She tried to relax herself, perhaps this Harry would not be bad after all, but then again what was the use of lying to herself? She had known the first time she set eyes upon Gene Starwind that it would be impossible for her to love any other. "Oh, curse my horrible luck," she thought, "why did I have to meet you Gene? Why? Now I'm a prisoner of my own love." She sighed and buried her head into the pillow and let the tears flow out.  
  
  
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror summing up his looks. "My dear and beautiful princess Melfina will soon be here!" he thought. He had pictures of her in his room and was excited that he would finally meet her in person. He was positive it would be love at first sight, though he already loved her regardless of the fact they had never met. Ron entered the room with a very worried look on his face.  
  
"Hazanko's army is on the move again, they've already crushed the kingdom of Nataliana," Ron announced.  
  
"Where are they headed now?" Ron asked, though he really did not want to know.  
  
"Melfina's kingdom," Ron declared.   
  
Fire burned in Harry's eyes, "We'll just see about that!"  
  
  
Ok! Here it is another chapter. Please, Please, Please R and R. Thankies! ^_^   



	5. Melfina's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outlaw Star characters, even though I wish I did. Alright, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
  
"You're Gene Starwind?!" Aisha exclaimed as the young man strolled into the room in which she was waiting.  
  
"At your service," Gene answered though he seemed a bit shocked that his visitor looked like a cat. He had been hoping that the young lady he had spotted spying on him frequently had come, even though Gene was aware that his hopes were probably only in vain. "Perhaps my mind is playing tricks on me," he thought," perhaps she wasn't even coming by to see me at all…"  
  
"HELLO?!?" the young cat woman waved her hand frantically in front of his face. Gene Starwind quickly shook his head and returned to the reality he had departed from.  
  
"I'm sorry, you've caught me at a bad time," he sighed.  
  
"I can see," Aisha answered sarcastically, "but I don't care about your problems. I have my own situations to deal with." All the while, Jim secretly watched and admired the new visitor. Though she did seem hot headed, he hadn't ever witnessed a lady quite like her. Her hair was a silvery white, and in a long braid that swayed back and forth and she desperately trying to get Starwind's attention.  
  
"Exactly why did you come here?" Gene asked exasperated.   
  
"Oh yes," Aisha commented remembering her true purpose once more, "I've come here on behalf of a friend."  
  
"A friend?" Gene looked up, his hopes soaring once more.  
  
"That's what I said," Aisha answered, "her name is Melfina and well, I don't know how to word this…but.."  
  
"Melfina?!" Gene gasped, "isn't that the name of the princess!?" His face became a scarlet red at the realization of what he had just said and heard. The princess was the most honored and respected figure in all the country, and thus everyone knew her name quite well.  
  
Aisha sighed, "Yes, you are correct, it is the princess herself, and she's fallen in love with you." The words felt like bullets, and Gene stood in utter shock. A discomforting silence fell upon the room; Gene tried to contemplate all that was just revealed to him, yet it all seemed like an awkward dream.  
  
  
Hazanko's army marched closer and closer to Melfina's kingdom, and it seemed that neither rain nor heat would slow down their steady pace. As it was going, the estimated time they would reach the beautiful kingdom that Melfina reigned over was roughly one week. Matters were even worse because the country of Centari was relatively peaceful, thus they didn't have an army. And one week was hardly enough time to assemble an army that might even have a slim chance of competing against the elite soldiers of Hazanko.  
  
  
  
King Harry was racing to arrive at Melfina's kingdom, but due to harsh weather, his advisor Ron had suggested they wait a few days before they went any further. At the moment, they were still a good two weeks' travel away from the kingdom, and as conditions didn't seem like they would only become worse, there was little hope that they might arrive before Hazanko's army had already ravaged the kingdom and overthrown the princess. King Harry's men were skilled at combat, but still deep down in their hearts they knew that they were no match for the men of Hazanko.  
  
"I wish this weather would become better so I can go rescue my precious Melfina!" Harry bickered at Ron.  
  
"Have patience, my king," Ron attempted to reassure him, " I promise we will never allow anything to happen to her." Yet Ron knew that he was making an impossible promise.  
  
  
  
Melfina knew when enough was enough. In her heart she had decided that if she were going to be forced to marry King Harry, then it would be better to just leave this place and never return again. Her plans had been laid out within her mind: she could escape at night, and travel on foot to a nearby kingdom. There she could become a peddler of some sort, or find some way of getting enough food to keep her alive. She had engraved it within herself that she would never marry another man other than Gene Starwind, and thus she would live an isolated life filled with misery. Though this alternative seemed harsh, to her it was much better than marrying some ostentatious king when her heart yearned for another. Ready to carry out here scheme, she packed a few belongings into a blue silk bag and prepared to depart- never wishing to return again.  
  
  
  
Alrighty, I finally typed another chapter!!! Please, please, please R and R! I have about eleven or so fics and the one that gets the most reviews is usually updated that most. Thanks for reading!   



	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, and I don't respond to threats very well. Please don't threaten me; it really bothers me especially when I'm trying to come up with ideas to write the next chapter. Thank you. Please R and R. And of course, Enjoy.  
  
Author's Note: Also, I have decided to start something new for my fics - if you would like me to email you when I update, please email me at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com with subject "Princess Melfina" and tell me so. I will email you whenever this story is updated.  
  
The silence had finally broken, and now another objective had come to mind: how to bring Princess Melfina and Gene Starwind together surreptitiously. It was a real quagmire for never before in the history of the country had love occurred between a citizen and a royal. It was simply forbidden. Aisha had been greatly relieved to discover that Gene Starwind also had a strong liking for the princess, though before he had not been aware of her identity. For a second, she had been apprehensive lest he was not as fond of her as she was fond of him. She brushed back a strand of silvery hair and began to wonder what they could do to bring the two lovers together.  
  
Jim couldn't help but laugh, "Wow Gene! The princess! This time we've got our hands full with your crush." Gene tried to hide the fact that Jim's statement caused him to blush; yet he was failing miserably.  
  
Aisha shook her head in disapproval, "Come on you two! We've got to get an idea fast because time is running out until the princess has to marry that snobby king person, whatever his name was." Gene winced, Aisha had explicated to him after the long silence had been broken about the exact position in their current situation, and of course she had also mentioned about King Harry.  
  
He pulled on a pair of black gloves and chuckled out loud, "Maybe I can fist fight him." His eyes glittered as the image came played in his head.  
  
"Cut that out, Gene! This is serious!" Jim reprimanded his older partner who had a tendency to wonder off to dream land. He ran his hand through his golden blond hair and let out a hopeless sigh. "We're not going to get anything accomplished with Gene around," Jim thought annoyed at Gene's burst of immaturity.  
  
Impatience brimmed over in Aisha's deep blue eyes; she much preferred going at the spur of the moment than sitting and thinking a precise plan through.  
  
,  
  
Melfina secretly exited the palace, hugged by a green satin robe and carrying a few items within some silk bags. The stars above her twinkled brightly like tiny beacons for freedom. She knew she was leaving the life of riches, of fanciful balls, and courtly manner, but she did not care. The ground was hard against her moccasin like shoes and the wind had begun to slap at her harshly. Yet she persevered. She hoped to leave the city before the early rays of the dawning sun danced out over the horizon because she knew that a search party would be initiated as soon as they discovered her missing. She trod softly into the market area of the city - the place where she had met Gene Starwind. "Once last glimpse," she thought to herself, "just one more before I leave." But she knew that if she did, it would only make the separation harder. She closed her eyes and walked right pass Gene's shop. Perhaps if she had looked, she would have seen Aisha, Gene, and Jim together and she would not have had to go through with her harsh decision. But such is the irony of life.  
  
  
  
"I've got an idea," Jim suggested, it was not surprising that Jim, though the youngest had been the first to formulate a plan since he had always been the most intelligent. Aisha seemed skeptical at first, but considering that no other ideas had been presented, she decided to allow this supposedly young child to speak. "All we have to do is fake Melfina's death. Of course, everyone will grieve and King Harry won't have a bride. Then, Melfina, still very alive, will be free and Gene and her can run off to another country and get married!"  
  
Aisha bit her lip, mulling over the idea, "It could work. But we would first need to get the consent of the princess. And how is she gonna supposedly die?"  
  
"I haven't thought of that one yet," Jim smiled sheepishly, "but I will when I get there." He was glad that Aisha had somewhat approved of his idea. He would show her! He would show her what kind of great genius he was.  
  
"It's a start," Gene commented, "better than my plan."  
  
"Your plan?" Aisha asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. We go in and beat up all the guards. Then we kidnap Melfina and run away and live happily ever after!" Gene cackled maliciously as Jim and Aisha gave each other shifty looks. Sweat had formed on both their foreheads.  
  
"Is he always this weird?" Aisha whispered to Jim. Jim nodded closing his eyes and placing one hand on his forehead dramatically.  
  
"Hey! Hey! That's not very nice, now, is it?" Gene smiled softly, "I'm the main man here, aren't I? You can't keep secrets from me."  
  
"More like main dolt," Jim muttered to himself, displeased.  
  
"We should be on our way!" Aisha exclaimed staring outside. She hoped to get to Melfina before the sun rose and tell her the plan.  
  
"You want us to come with you?" Jim asked hopefully - he was fond of the "cat lady".  
  
"No, I should go alone as to not arouse any suspicion," she answered, pulling the hood over her head once more and waving. "See ya guys later! Buh bye, lover boy!" She quickly dashed away heading for the ornate palace where the princess resided.  
  
"She's pretty," Jim was thinking out loud.  
  
"Oh! Looks like Jim's got a crush!" Gene laughed pulling Jim into a headlock.  
  
Jim squirmed uncomfortably shouting, "Hey! Stop it! And I don't have a crush!" Gene finally let him go, but it wasn't because of his screaming protests.  
  
"Sure Jim, whatever you say," Gene was smiling in a way that made Jim queasy, "I won't tell her. Now, I'm going to get some rest, call me when your little friend gets back." Gene waved and headed down the dark corridor to his room.'  
  
Even though Gene had already left, Jim still muttered, "She's not my little friend, but she sure is beautiful."  
  
  
  
Ok, That would be it for now. Remember to email me at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com if you'd like to be informed every time this story is updated. PLEASE R AND R! I love hearing from everyone. 


	7. The Fire of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star.  
  
Author's Note: I realized that I haven't updated this fanfic in eternity, and that's not very fair. So here it is, chapter seven of Princess Melfina.  
  
The wind slapped playfully against her cloak as she walked; it had been noon when Aisha left the palace. Now, the sky was gently become purpler in hue as the last glimpses of light retreated over the emerald hills. The air was filled with the sounds heralding night – the song of many different species welcoming darkness. Aisha, who had found herself sometimes a night prowler, closed her eyes and took in the fresh scent of crisp air tinged with the coming coldness of night. She hugged her cloak against her as she walked towards the palace, relishing the atmosphere. It was then she realized that she should probably quicken her speed in order to get to Melfina faster and relieve her burden of grief.  
  
* * *  
  
Sleep had fled from his eyes, after all, how could anyone sleep at a time like this? Jim sat in the corner playing out ideas in his mind of how they could get Melfina to feign death. On the other side of the room, Gene lay sprawled with the inconsistent cacophony of snoring accompanying the rising and falling of his chest. Jim glanced at his partner and shook his head in disbelief, "The princess loves him?!" But then a small smile graced his lips, for if the princess had never fallen in love with Gene, he might have never met Aisha. "Let's see," he thought out loud, "if I recall correctly, in Romeo and Juliet, the Friar used this herb to make Juliet look like she was dead… but then again, we all know how that story ended. Better think of something else." He sat there, meditating on a solution, when an idea dawned on him. "I'VE GOT IT!" he shouted in victory.  
  
Gene bolted up, eyes drenched with lethargy, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I know how we can make Melfina seem like she is dead!" Jim exclaimed while standing in a victory stance. His eyes were gleaming with excitement, and to Gene, it seemed he resembled a mad scientist.  
  
"Ok. Tell me," Gene asked while rubbing his eyes, exhaustion not yet driven .  
  
"Alright, it goes like this…"  
  
* * *  
  
She had reached the outskirts of the town unnoticed, which was quite a relief. The border was coming up fast, and she knew that once she stepped across it, there would be no turning back. Melfina paused for a moment and turned to glance at Centari one last time, watching the leaves dancing gently with the wind, and light twinkling in the distance. It was all over; she had abdicated her throne without warning. With eyes closed, she turned away, keeping the image of her dear kingdom in her mind, and stepped over the border. Lush vegetation circumnavigated the kingdom, and proved to make the path of departure difficult. Shivers cavorted down her spine as she found herself trying to avoid the talons of thorns and surface breaking roots. The sweet starlight was covered by the monstrous blankets of green; Melfina found the darkness and noises of the forest unwelcoming. As she charily ventured deeper, the strong olfactory of moss mixed with rotting matter overwhelmed her; the scent of the forest was quite definitive but not so concentrated as to be repulsive. Her cloak kept catching on low branches so she decided to slip it off and carry it folded up in her arms. The forest zephyrs were cool against her alabaster skin, and she found herself taking delight in her latitude. From now on, no one could order her around and tell her what was the proper etiquette of a princess. "And from now on, I'll never gaze upon the face of my beloved Gene," she whispered to herself as tears dared to roll down her ruddy cheeks. Her decision to leave would ameliorate her longing to escape marriage with Harry, but it would not fully appease her heart. Hands smooth from a leisurely life met tear filled eyes as she broke into sobs.  
  
* * *  
  
The weather had ceased to stagnate their travel, and Harry was finally on his way. His heart throbbed at the thought of Hazanko ravaging Centauri and touching his dear Melfina. He ordered his men to move at an alarming rate, pushing them beyond their endurance. Assiduously, he would warn them of the consequences that would be triggered if Hazanko were not stopped. There was only one man who tried to reason with him. "Your highness, please, at this rate, the men will not have the energy to fight when we get there," Ron plead for the men who were dropping in fatigue like flies.  
  
"No. If we get there too late, there won't be anything worth fighting for anyway," Harry answered, insanity flickering in his eyes. He held his ground and shouted a few more orders to his tired men.  
  
"But we'll surely be massacred if we're tired!" Ron shouted becoming impatient with his master's temporary loss of sanity.  
  
"I am the king. I make the decisions," the voice was cold and steady and the eyes acute; there would be no more arguments.  
  
* * *  
  
"We'll set the wing that Melfina resides in on fire, and when they are unable to find her, they'll assume she's dead," Jim stated triumphantly.  
  
"Doesn't that seem a little dangerous? Besides, I doubt they'll give up that quickly on her life," Gene said actually thinking for once.  
  
"We'll put the remains of a dummy up there and take strands of her hair and put it on it. We'll make sure to leave some DNA traces so that they can properly assume that she died. But we'll have to burn the place to ashes."  
  
"And exactly how are we going to do that?"  
  
"Don't worry Gene," Jim stated in that easygoing tone which was most often used by Gene, "I've got it all figured out. Let's just wait till that lady gets back and we can initiate our plan." Jim clapped his hands together and let a joyful smile cross his lips.  
  
  
  
That's the end of Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it; please review! 


End file.
